Old Enemies, New Heroes
by thegarrusvak
Summary: This time the galaxy was ready. With a new weapon that was deemed unstoppable but the truth? in everything there lies a weakness. That will always show.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so I would love to have some feedback and other stuff so feel free to give me some feedback and pointers! Oh and a special thanks to obiruskenobi and rs2 studios at deviantart for letting me use his jaegers in this fanfic! **_

21:00 March 21 2089…. The signal and all contact with the alliance 5th fleet are lost, a small search flotilla is sent out to search the wreckage. The 63rd scout flotilla commanded by admiral Mikhailovich. The flotilla spots a squid shaped object coming towards them the fleet realizes it's a reaper but the reaper lands on one of the ships and changes into a monster like form, looking almost organic. Admiral Mikhailovich yelled out orders to the flotilla "all hands on deck! Prepare for reaper assault!" by 23:00 half the flotilla was lost and admiral Mikhailovich gave the order to retreat but more reapers were closing in on the flotilla, all the ships except for the admiral's sacrificed themselves so the admiral could escape and buy him time. Admiral Mikhailovich bid farewell to his men and jumped to FTL using the nearby mass relay. What the admiral didn't know was one of the ships destroyed the mass relay to buy the galaxy time. Once Mikhailovich broke the news that his flotilla was destroyed, the SSV Shanghai and SSV Normandy SR2 which were recently transferred to the flotilla had survived but had sustained severe damage they were later reassigned to the fifth fleet to combat the reapers in the next inevitable war.

A few hours later one of the ships manages to escape and dock at the citadel. The ship's commander and crew reported their findings to the council. The council realized that the crucible was not a viable option so a few people who were cryogenically frozen when the technology was introduced in 2025 told the council of the jaeger program the council ran numerous simulations and had the thresher maw vs reaper fight as an example. By 2090 the jaeger program was given the green light.

The first few jaegers were made by the council races were the first to make their jaegers the alliance had Normandy Omega, piloted by: Lt. Commander Ashley Williams and Lt. James Vega. Normandy Omega had a giant Omni-blade and a shoulder mounted M-560 Hydra multi-fire rocket launcher and an ARM (Anti-Reaper-Missile) launcher on its other shoulder, Normandy Omega's signature weapon was its chest mounted thanix beam, it looked like a giant N7 Marine. The Turians made their jaeger Digeris Theta which was piloted by: Garrus Vakarian and Nyreen Kandros who had miraculously survived her death on omega, she became the co-pilot to Garrus after they found out they were drift compatible. Theta's conn-pod looked like a turian combat or military helmet and even had the back of head mandibles. The last jaeger to be constructed in 2090 was the asari jaeger Destiny's Embrace. It had a sleek and thin torso and heavy chest plating which sported the colours of blue and grey. It also had a giant Omni-blade and 2 shoulder mounted long range disciple shotguns. Destiny's Embrace was a special jaeger as asari and salarian scientists spent months on developing ways for the jaeger to use biotic abilities if their pilots had them. The conn-pod was basically a giant asari combat helmet and also had plating. The council announced the first jaegers were ready and this time the galaxy was ready.


	2. Drift

_**Hey guys this is my second chapter and in the last chapter I wrote the dates in the 21**__**st**__** century not 22**__**nd**__**. So if it says 2090 or 2089 it's really 2190 and 2189 but 2025 is right just a heads up!**_

_**March 22, 2091**_

_**First actual jaeger drift test.**_

_**Citadel Shatterdome**_

"Alright are you ready?" Admiral Hackett said from LOCCENT

"Yes sir!" Ashley and James said.

"Williams, Vega deploy the Omni-blade"

They followed suit and deployed the orange blade that looked ready to cut right through a reaper. Ashley and James swung the blade into a test reaper leg and the blade cut it in half with burn marks on the leg. Right then Anderson walked in to LOCCENT "I'd say that's a successful test" Anderson said to the now stone cold Hackett. Hackett had become cold and serious after the war because of having to kill his mom and dad who were husks on earth. Hackett replied saying "I didn't expect it to cut through it like that" Anderson said "I almost feel bad for the reapers" Hackett said "I don't, I want those monsters to burn in hell" "I know the feeling" Anderson replied.

March 30, 2191, the salarian jaeger Aeghor Ultra has its launch date is delayed until 3005 due to severe design flaws. The krogans than began to construct their jaeger. Its name was Aralakh Crimsosn. It was made to be the most heavily armored jaeger in the galaxy; its armor was able to withstand multiple hits from a reaper's beam. It was also the best and strongest jaeger for brute force and melee combat against the reapers, it lacked many ranged capabilities but did have its finger cannons and shoulder mounted miniguns. Crimson was heavily influenced by the century old Cherno Alpha it had the same nuclear reactor tower and had its conn-pod near the heart of the jaeger. The jaeger was the same color as its name crimson; the jaeger's conn-pod was shaped like a krogan battle helmet, similar to the ones used by blood pack mercenaries. Back on the citadel the council was in the war room preparing the locations and designs for the new shatterdomes the new war clock and alarm system were recently installed and the council were also thinking of where to put the anti-kaiju refuges but that wasn't their top priority since they thought it would take the reapers years to finally arrive due to there being no nearby mass relays. They were wrong. The alarm began ringing all across the citadel loccent sent out an alert message "this is not a drill reaper alert! Repeat reaper alert!" It was a small group of 2 destroyers and 1 capital ship and they were heading straight forKkhar-shan the batarian home world and the only technically battle ready jaeger was Normandy Omega. Admiral Hackett contacted James and Ashley James picked up while Ashley was still asleep, while Admiral Hackett said "do you know where Williams is?" Hackett asked James said "no" but he remembered they went to a bar after the test last night. Then he looked behind him and saw Ashley in his bed saying "what happened?" Ashley with her eyes still closed said "long story". Admiral Hackett told James and Ashley the news they got dressed and got ready and had breakfast and took showers as fast as they could, once they were all done they rushed straight to the shatterdome.


	3. First Engagement

James and Ashley arrived at the shatterdome.

They saw almost all the military generals, commanders and all galactic government officials in the Alliance. The council was also there, James and Ashley were so surprised to see so many people there.

Ashley and James walked to the conn-pod and got suited up and adjusted to all the tech and objects around them. The conn-pod dropped and James and Ashley entered the drift, the Kodiak shuttles lifted the jaeger into the air and the SSV San Fran attached the cables and wires to Normandy Omega, they arrived at the mass relay and headed for Khar-Shan.

They arrived and the Kodiaks brought the jaeger down to planet level. The Kodiaks dropped Normandy and Normandy did a series of taunts. They kept moving and doing recon for the reapers.

They found one of the destroyers destroying a small village Normandy started running towards the destroyer, Normandy jumped and landed a blow on top of the destroyer, the destroyer fired its beam burning off one of Normandy's fingers angering James and Ashley.

"Come on! Let's go!" James yelled and they ripped off another leg.

The Destroyer fired its beam crippling Normandy's leg.

James and Ashley have had enough, they unveiled their signature weapon the Thanix Beam, after the charge up the beam fired and the reaper was destroyed.

They picked up 2 of the destroyer's legs and went out to search for more reapers.

They saw a batarian dreadnought fire its main gun.

It landed a hit on the reaper destroyer, to everybody's surprise the reaper fell to the ground seemingly dead. The dreadnought saw the capital ship they fired its main gun which was the worst move they could do.

The reaper took notice; it fired and took the dreadnought down.

The Reaper searched for Normandy Omega but it was nowhere to be found.

Normandy fired its thanix beam.

A few seconds later the reaper destroyer came back online and landed a direct hit on Normandy's beam.

"AAAHHH!" James and Ashley screamed, they had felt the jaeger's pain as if they took the hit.

James and Ashley regained control and got it together they brought out their Omni-blade and cut off 3 of the reapers legs.

The reaper fell to the ground and James and Ashley ripped out the reapers main gun the reaper sat their lying on the ground James and Ashley brought out the Hydra Launcher they charged it and said in unison "for Shepard" before firing the Hydra.

Normandy, James and Ashley all returned to the shatterdome .

The cheers and cries were almost louder than a reaper cry.

From there on James, Ashley and Normandy became famous stopping attacks everywhere, but little did they know they were not going to be the only jager pilots.


	4. Palven's Darkest Hour

July, 2190, Earth, Rio, Rio's Martinos Bar

"Damn Jacob, this is a great martini!

"I know I was going to bring Shepard here but…"

"Yeah I know…"

"Anyways I should bring Esteban here."

James said.

"You know where Ashley is?

"I don't know" James replied.

BING! BING! "Incoming transmission from an Ashley Williams." The Omni-tool said.

Pzzsh-Pzzsh Jame- pzssh-the-pzssh-reap-invad-ear-comin-Norman-civillians-evac-pzzsh headi-to-norman-evac! Pzzzzzsh. Connection error the Omni-tool displayed.

Damn it! James yelled. James saw husks heading toward the entrance and got out the pistol he had with him. Meanwhile Jacob was leading civillians to the makos and shuttles that were headed to the evac zone. Just then 2 shuttles full of alliance shock troopers arrived.

To James surprise Kaidan was commanding the shock troopers they held back at least 200 husks with their biotics and grenades one trooper set up a turret but was hit by a striker, which was the reaper variant of a sniper. They were harvested by batarians.

Jacob got on the turret while James saw the Normandy fly overhead they fired their thanix cannon to help out the ground forces.

Kaidan gave Jacob a biotic shield to make sure the striker didn't hit Jacob too.

Kaidan told Jacob and James that he needed to head to LA where half the city was gone. Kaidan and his company got into their shuttles but James saw a reaper.

James yelled the loudest he could "KAIDAN STOP!" But it was too late, one of the shuttles was blown to pieces and Kaidans crashed into the bar.

The Normandy came back with 2 fighter squadrons along with 4 thanix missile launchers. Everything in the area shot everything they had against the reaper.

Ten minutes later after a fighter squadron went down and there were no more missile trucks left, the reaper had fell and deactivated.

Jacob and James rushed to Kaidan's aid they lifted the rubble only to find a badly injured and hurt Kaidan. He Said to go because he would just slow them down.

Kaidan managed to utter out a few last words, tell Ashley that I still, he stuttered, I still, I still. He repeated that many times until he didn't say it anymore.

James checked for a pulse and he didn't find one. James said "you SOBS are going to pay for that!" He picked up Kaidan's rifle and mowed down at least 100 husks. Jacob lifted up Kaidan's body and put it beside him on the mako.

They arrived at the evac zone and saw hundreds of refugees and civilians boarding shuttles and the Normandy.

Jacob Asked Joker why so many people are boarding the Normandy.

Joker said Alliance orders. James asked EDI what she was doing and thanked her for her assistance with the destroyer near the bar.

EDI said, "I am scanning people for signs of indoctrination so far only one human has shown signs of indoctrination and Ashley thoroughly executed him". EDI replied.

A voice cried out saying "alright I want all shuttles and ships out of her now we have a reaper incoming! James and Ashley recognized that voice anywhere it was Admiral Hackett's voice. They gave him a salute and boarded the Normandy.

All the shuttles took off before the Normandy but by the time the Normandy started rising the destroyer had landed.

A fighter squadron tried to get its attention but was quickly decimated.

The Normandy was gaining speed but just as it reached the edge of the stratosphere the reaper hit the edge of one of the Normandy's engine.

The Normandy crashes into the Christ the redeemer statue. Joker was the first to come out with EDI. Cortez came back with the shuttle and picked up the crew. They told the council that the Normandy was destroyed and they needed the council to build the SR3

The council took the crew to the dock where the Destiny Ascension I was they opened the docking bay doors and unveiled the secretly built Normandy SR3 Joker asked "what is it with people and secretly building Normandys?" Joker asked.

The council said that they built this ship in honor to Commander Shepard. It was a collaboration of all 4 council races but mainly the Salarians and Turians.

The ship had a sleek design with a panoramic roof. The panoramic roof extended across the entire ship that offered a detailed view of the beauty of space. It had the same front noses that the other Normandy's had. Instead of the regular 2 thrusters on both sides there were only 1 on each side but they had twice the power.

They had twice the power and had the markings SR3 On the thrusters. It had a small spoiler on the back of the ship. It had upgraded FTL, Element zero and drive cores. They were all top of the line and the best parts credits could buy. One of the biggest upgrades was EDI 2.0 and EDI decided to upgrade into the new software.

Its new armament was a new stronger thanix cannon which was an equivalent to a dreadnought's main gun. It also had the new UX-48 Talon Shuttle, which was the successor to the UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle.

It took Joker a while to get used to the new controls but eventually managed to leave citadel space. By the time they were heading to the mass relay they were contacted by Garrus and he wanted them to see his home world so they headed to Palaven.

They docked at Palaven and followed Garrus as they toured the capital of Palaven. Garrus took them to the Palaven Shatterdome where 3 of the galaxy's jaegers were stationed.

They included the Asari Jaeger Destiny's Embrace, The Turian Jaeger Digeris Theta and Normandy Omega. Normandy was their because it needed to be repaired. Garrus said "I heard about earth and… Kaidan"

"James said it was hard seeing Earth like that, and seeing Kaidan like that makes me think could I have done something instead of just sitting there?" James said "I'm sure you did everything you could" Garrus replied.

Just then he saw Turian troops leave the shatterdome on makos Jacob said "hey Garrus what's going on" I don't know but we're about to find out they got onto one of the makos but just then The Primarch announced, "all troops! Mobilize we have a code black! Reaper invasion!" The Primarch said.

Garrus! A voice cried out it was Nyreen Garrus's co-pilot. Come on we're going to kick some reaper ass! Nyreen said.

They got suited up headed out. Nut scanners showed a large number of reapers near the AO. They decided to send out Normandy Omega as well they reached the AO and saw a destroyer prepping its beam to destry evac shuttles nearby.

Digeris Theta landed the first blow and that stopped the reaper from firing. Normandy came in and used its Omni-blade and cut off one leg.

A second destroyer had landed nearby but Digeris had its hands full so Normandy went to engage it. A third reaper landed but it was a capital ship. Normandy had dealt with capital ships before but, this one was different.

The capital ship reaper transformed into a monster like creature it looked like the kaiju from the 21st century. It jumped on Normandy's back and pulled it down.

Normandy landed a good hit until Digeris came to Normandy's aid but the other destroyer shot off 1 one of Digeris's arms. All jaegers were in a tight spot but Normandy was about to be fully destroyed the.

Destroyer was prepping its beam to destroy the conn-pod and the reaper kaiju was holding it down both jaegers were helpless.


	5. New Allies

_**Hey so it has been OVER A YEAR since I last updated it so I don't know if anyone is still reading this so I'm unsure if I should continue or not but either way expect at least 2 more chapters. Comment if you think I should continue or not.**_

Normandy Omega was pinned to the ground and its destruction seemed inevitable.

Until James, Ashley and Garrus had heard a voice that they hadn't heard in a long time… Liara.

"James, Ashley, hold on! Liara and Azure Defiant tackled the capital ship that was on top of Normandy Omega.

Liara then did something no other jaeger could do, use biotics and then weakened its armor with warp, sparks flew like the 4th of July as Liara and Aria mutilated the reaper with its Omni-Katana, but things took a turn for the worst when the barbed tail of the reaper swung right into the left shoulder joint of Azure Defiant effectively paralyzing the entire left side of the jaeger, Aria felt electrifying pain in her left arm leaving Liara to fight mostly by herself. Liara pulled out the massive new mounted weapon the M-99 Revenger Dual Armor-Piercing cannons on its right wrist Liara emptied the whole clip straight into the head of the Kaiju-Reaper.

Digeris tried to stand up before being pushed down again Theta fell to its knees and its signal was lost Liara, James and Ashley were screaming out for Garrus to respond… nothing.

Either way they had people to protect, suddenly a reaper grabbed Theta digging its arms into the shoulder joints of Theta and flew off with it headed towards the capital city…

Theta's signal came back online and Garrus became wary of his surroundings he saw a scorched Nyreen beside him, her armor burned to a crisp and some burns were showing from the massive burns. Garrus realized he was being carried, by shuttles? No, Ships? No, he realized he was being hauled off by a reaper, Garrus kicked into panic mode trying to think of a last resort weapon. He struggled to reach the emergency EMP weapon that had a 200 Kilometer range and effected nearly everything for 24 Hours Garrus activated the weapon and a massive shockwave that flashed through the air bringing a wave of darkness along with it.

Azure Defiant and Normandy Omega had finished off the last 4 reapers near Black Omega outpost when the shockwave hit them.

"What the hell? "Asked Ashley

"Azure, Normandy!" You have 8 Signatures nearing your position!" The backup generators had kicked in they had 2 hours on the generator so they needed to double time it back to the shatterdome if they wanted to live to fight another day.

"Normandy, Azure!" "Get out of their now!"

Azure used its boot thrusters to double time it back to base but they only had 1 hemisphere online so they had to rely on Normandy to protect them.

All of sudden out of the darkness came 4 reapers 2 in normal form 2 in kaiju form. Suddenly they heard a battle cry; it was Primarch Vern leading an entire regiment of Turians to the reapers.

"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER SOLDIERS!"

"Primarch, please let us fight you will be ruined if you continue." Said Liara

"Liara you know better than anyone Palaven is very exposed to the sun. "WE DON'T GET BURNED WE BURN! WE ARE TURIANS AND THESE SOB'S WILL BE SORRY THEY STEPPED FOOT ON OUR PLANET AGAIN! YOU SHOULD'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON THE FIRST TIME!"

With that the regiment rushed into battle, both Jaegers ran solemnly back to the shatterdome.

Back in the capital Garrus woke up from his fall every bone in his body felt bruised in some way, cuts and gashed everywhere, his skin covered in blue blood some his, and some are from other soldiers dying beside him. Garrus's hearing came back and all he could hear was screaming form soldiers and civilians alike. Garrus returned to his senses and ran to the nearest cover.

"Hey you're Garrus Vakarian!" Said the excited soldier

He had the same skin color as him but the soldier had unique purple markings.

"Do you have a gun I can use!?" Yelled Garrus

"Yes I do, here you go!" He handed Garrus a brand new M9 Revenger Quad barrel auto rifle. "Thank you, what's your name?" Said Garrus among the heavy gunfire, Vert my name is Vert.

Vert and Garrus looked over the cover they were hiding behind and saw a harvester drop something. Every soldier gazed in horror at the site of the most terrifying reaper unit yet.

A massive 2000lbs Krogan-Cyborg equipped with metal teeth and durasteel claws on its hands and feet, one eye replaced by a glowing red cyborg eye and small reaper cannon in its mouth, the Krogan-Cyoborg was covered in heavy Durasteel armor used on Alliance dreadnoughts. The armor had shields and kinetic barriers but one of the most terrifying features was that it was being ridden by an old reaper marauder that was using a mounted blackstar turret every soldier released a whole clip onto the beast but to no avail it didn't even make a dent. Every one backed up and a mako fired 2 rounds… nothing, 8 grenades… nothing and finally an M-29 Cain a miniature nuke…Nothing.


End file.
